High performance backlights with night vision compatibility for flat panel display applications are continually challenged to provide high levels of optical performance while maintaining compactness. Existing dual mode backlights may require multiple printed wiring boards, heatsink structures, a large number of Night Vision Imaging System (NVIS) filters, and complex light emitting diode (LED) packages, which results in increased costs and decreased ease of manufacturability.
In addition, existing direct view, dual mode backlights using single printed wiring boards may require absorptive polymeric NVIS filters and dissimilar day and night LED component packages. This approach may require the addition of blue LEDs and may also result in increased drive/feedback complexity for the system.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for backlighting a dual mode display.